Blinded
by Ms. New York
Summary: Through her darkness, she was able to see because of him... HM


**Blinded**

_A/N: This just came to me last night and it may not be all that great let me know what you think. A kinda good story. Apologizing if not in character, it's a fluff and I don't own anything._

"Am I beautiful?" She whispered to the man right next to her as they walked, she as always was holding him tightly with a cane in the other tapping it on the ground. They were on a boardwalk in Coney Island, New York, the man had a surprise for the lovely lady.

"Yes." The man answered in the same tone. "And you always have been."

"Do you really think so?" She gripped him tightly not wanting to let go. She smelled his cologne which was spreading and she memorizing the scent, picturing what he may have looked like at this moment and remembering the first time she smelled it.

"I know so. You are beautiful like the sun; you glow. You are beautiful like the rose; you bloom into season."

She smiled knowing it was true and that he would never lie to her. He was honest in her heart; he's always been honest to her. She looked up, seeing nothing, but shades of grey as usual. As hard as she could, she could not see forms of humans, plants, trees, animals, any life she cold not see.

She felt the tears forming in her eyes like she always did sometimes during the day. It's been about two years now, but the whole thing was still shock because all she could see was the darkness with her eyes closed (like all of us) and nothing but the shades when she opened them once again.

Margaret Houlihan, once being head nurse of the Mobile Army Surgical Hospital at the 4077th in the dead of Korea was now sightless and in front of her was nothing. It was natural; coming of age as she grew older and her eyes failed her. She came home, refusing to marry scared of getting hurt once more like what happened to Lt. Colonel Donald Penobscot in Korea where he just left without a notice, although she wanted a family; she was just scared. She did keep a close relationship with Hawkeye Pierce throughout the years and visiting two or three times during the years, who by chance was with her now and was going to stick around for a while along with the aid that now stays with Margaret. The aid allowed Margaret to go with Hawkeye tonight knowing she needs to be with somebody.

"Where are we going?" Margaret asked curiously still keeping the grip on his hand.

"Don't worry; you'll love it a lot." Hawkeye smiled as he guided her. He walked over where the salt sea filled the air the strongest. He found where the ocean met the shore. Where the sun with just dipping into the horizon showing its colors of pink, yellow and purple. The ocean is calm with little waves going on in the color of a majestic blue.

He guided her off the boardwalk, on to the grainy sand. "Take off your shoes."

She obeyed and with Hawkeye's assistance, she got them off. "The beach? I haven't been here in such a long time." Margaret squeezed her toes into it feeling the grainy feeling between them. It felt good, and she felt free. Hawkeye set their shoes near underneath the walk with her cane as well.

"Hawkeye, I need it."

"No." Hawkeye shook his head. "Not tonight. Just hang on to me."

"I do not like this."

"You will, Margaret, you will. Trust me."

_I've always trusted you. _She thought to herself. _I never doubted you not for the world. _

He got her hand, squeezing it tight and looking at the ground making sure that she wouldn't step on glass or anything. Margaret put her other hand on top of his for reassurance. She was already nervous enough wondering where she was going.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Hawkeye replied. He led her to the water tip and at the moment, the water raised up to her ankles giving Margaret shivers up her spine. A smile came across her face showing her pearly whites. Hawkeye has never seen her so happy in years.

"Oh, Hawkeye! This is fun!" The water kept coming and laughing came from Margaret's mouth. "I've haven't been to the beach in years. But why would you take me?"

"You need to smile more, and I know that the beach would hit the spot."

"There's nothing to be smiling about now." Margaret's tone changed slightly. "I'm blind and can't see what's in front of me, what's there to smile? It's not fun. "

"I'm sorry about that Margaret. To be blind is like shutting out the world right before your eyes seeing nothing but darkness. I can say I have been in your shoes since that time in Korea; I was blinded for a short time. But, I was able to get my sight back and keep my nickname, but I can't say the same for you, because you sight will not come back. I know that you hate it and I hated it too; it's hell on earth. But there's nothing to do except live with it and just go on in life. Because that's the only thing we have left to do."

"I suppose you're right." Margaret realized. "Hawkeye?"

"Hmm?"

"What does it look like?"

Hawkeye was stunned for a moment, not sure how or where to start to answer. He was never good at describing anything and didn't know how. "Well," he started. "Let's sit down first." Helping Margaret first, he then sat beside her with his arm around her waist and her head went on his shoulder closing her eyes for a moment. "The sun is a golden yellow going down slowly meeting the water which is a pale blue and green. The sky that was once blue now stands out in purple, and pink in strips like clouds. The water, of course is calm as it comes up on our feet. It's still light out, and slowly it is getting dark."

Margaret sighed as if she was seeing it right now. "I can see it."

Surprised at the answer, he asked. "What?"

"Your description, for once I can see it." She opened her eyes.

"You can?"

Smiling, she answered, "Yes, I can." Her voice was calm and happy and Hawkeye knew that she was enjoying life now.

After a few years of being without sight, for once in what seems like forever, Margaret Houlihan could finally see in her imagination. Hawkeye squeezed her even more and they both watched the sun go down.

~~End~~


End file.
